oprahcartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Vilgax/Eon Power Hour
'''The Vilgax/Eon Power Hour '''is the fiftieth episode of OMC. Plot Eon is chilling out on his day off when Vilgax arrives, much to his chagrin. Vilgax sees a big red button and presses it, summoning Ben. Ben freaks out when he sees Eon, but Vilgax assures him that Eon is a friend. Eon explains that the button is his alternate Ben button from the last Power Hour. Just then, Evil Shocksquatch arrives. Ben fights him, but Vilgax interprets the fight as Ben getting his ass kicked and summons S10 Ben with the button. Ben assures Vilgax that he's fine, but Vilgax hears a call for help and summons Ben 23. Ben 23 turns into See Weed, and is informed that See Weed has no powers. Upon hearing this, Vilgax summons Ben 11. As the Bens bicker, Evil Shocksquatch escapes. Seeing this, Vilgax summons Quaad Ben. Learning that Quaad Ben serves Farquaad, the other Bens gang up on him. Quaad Ben vows to use Eon's time technology to eradicate Brogreism, starting from the Prime timeline, and teleports away. Eon sends the Bens and Vilgax after him, but Vilgax quickly returns. At Lasagna Palace, Ben 11 and Ben 23 run for help while Ben and S10 Ben fight Quaad Ben. Ben blows away Quaad Ben, and the other Bens return with an annoyed Baumann. Ben 11 suggests that Quaad Ben is probably at the Baumannatorium, and sure enough, he is. The Bens fight and Quaad Ben gets knocked out. Ben decides to take him to see Farquaad, so S10 Ben flies everyone to Duloc. There, Quaad Ben is horrified to learn that Ben killed Farquaad. Just then, more alt Bens arrive, summoned by Vilgax. They all turn into Eatle and attack Quaad Ben, and Ben kills him with Toepick. All the Bens sync up their Omnitrices, then Ben sends all of them except S10 Ben home. Impact *A fuckton of alternate Bens are introduced *Ben unlocks a lot of new aliens Characters Characters *Eon (Being) *Vilgax *Solo *Ben Tennyson *Stick 10 Ben *Ben 23 *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 11) *Mr. Baumann *Ra'ad 10 *Nega 10 *Solo 10 *Evil Shocksquatch 10 *Ferrick 10 *Kai 10 *Evil Ben (Evil Shocksquatch Universe) *Bad Ben *Nega Ben *Mad Ben *Momniverse Ben *Benzarro *Benzano *Jeff 10 *Mohawk Ben *Dick-Head Ben *Kevin 10 *Eternal-UAF Ben *Arctiguana 10 Villains *Evil Shocksquatch *Quaad Ben Aliens *Clockwork *Feedback *Ghostfreak (by S10 Ben) *See Weed (by Ben 23, Plant, Destroyer of Worlds) *Spitter *Jury Rigg (by Ben 11) *Portaler (by S10 Ben) *Ripjaws *Lightvalve (by S10 Ben) *Lodestar (by Ben 23, Magnet Man) *Echo Echo (by Ben 11) *Humungousaur (by Quaad Ben) *Terraspin *Ball Weevil (by S10 Ben) *Shocksquatch (by S10 Ben) *Fasttrack (by Ben 11) *XLR8 (by Ben 23, Speedyquick) *Four Arms (by Quaad Ben) *Frankenstrike *Nanomech (by S10 Ben) *Wildvine (by Ben 11) *Rocks *Flying Ferret (by S10 Ben) *Eatle *Eatle (by all alt Bens except Quaad Ben) x22 *Toepick *Eon Gallery VE6.png VE16.png VE26.png VE37.png VE38.png VE58.png VE67.png VE84.png VE100.png VE111.png VE119.png VE140.png VE148.png VE150.png VE156.png VE160.png VE164.png VE167.png VE174.png VE182.png Trivia *Known alien acquisitions due to this episode include: **Knightlight, Benjksimmons, Logout, Lil' Cannon, and Hypnoshrimp for regular Ben **Flying Ferret, Scary Tree, and Ben Donkey Kong for S10 Ben **Blaz'N'Plant, Gravity Guru, Portal-Gus, Raak, Splashin' Fish, and ERROR-404 for Ferrick 10 **Diamondhead for Ben 11 *hey there's 666 pages on the wiki Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes